Motherhood
by Taurusdoodles99
Summary: Shego discovers shes pregnant but is too afraid to tell Drakken. Thats the whole summary. I don't how to summarize...
1. Chapter 1

Shego stood in the bathroom, tapping her left foot impatiently. She looked back and forth from her watch to the counter at a white and blue stick. She had a worried expression, demonstrating something she hasn't felt in quite a while. Fear.  
Shego waited for what seemed like an eternity, when in reality it was only a minute. But soon enough her time was up. She quickly swiped the stick from the counter but refused to look for even a second. She faced through her fears and stared. Two little pink lines sat on the viewing window of the test, mocking her. She crashed down to the floor in disbelief. She wanted to cry but couldn't. She wanted to scream. She wanted to do something. But her body just didn't move, never obeyed her actions.  
The test just layed there in her ungloved manicured green hands. She just couldn't believe it. Her pregnant? She could hardly imagine herself as a mother at her age. She's not even thirty yet.  
As she sat motionless, she could hear soft footsteps hitting the lair floor. The steps got louder and closer. She assumed it was Drakken so she scrambled to the door's lock, afraid to tell him of the news. Although they had been dating for three months, she was still scared to open up to him.  
There was a low knock that startled her. She was expecting it, but it still made her jump a bit. It was silent for a minute, apart from the sound of Shego's heart thumping loudly in her ear drums.  
After the excruciating sixty seconds of silence, the man behind the door spoke. "Shego," Drakken as she guessed. "Are you alright? I didn't see you when I woke up."  
What would she say? "Oh yeah I'm fine. I just found out I'm pregnant with your kid. Just trying to hide from you is all." No. She can't let him know yet. She doesn't even know if he wants kids. Or to even marry her! Another knock broke her from her thoughts.  
"Shego are you in there? Are you okay?" She bit her lip and threw away the test. "Shego?" Drakken jiggled the doorknob, making a racket.  
Shego pulled herself up and unlocked the bathroom door. She opened it swiftly, swiping the knob away from Drakken. She looked nervous as she made eye contact with his dark almond eyes.  
Shego gulped down the lump in the back of her throat. " Hey Dr. D," She managed a smile through her nerves. "Sorry I was brushing my teeth." She brushed by him without another word. Drakken turned his head, displaying a worried expression.  
"Are you sure? You locked the door…" He trailed off as he watched his green skinned girlfriend walk into their bedroom. He decided to give her space and went into the bathroom to take his morning shower.  
Shego shut the door to the room she and Drakken shared together. She hugged herself and bit her lip once again. She sat at the edge of the bed and pondered to herself.  
What could she do? How would she tell him? Her mind raced as she stared blankly at the wall. But suddenly, she undressed and grabbed her regular green and black jumpsuit and her boots. She took her phone from the bedside table and exited the room. However she was absentminded. Her actions were robotic, out of her control. Her legs thought for her. Her brain taking a nap.  
As she left the room, Drakken walked in. He stopped her in her tracks, opening his mouth to speak. "Shego," She turned at her name. "I have to go see mother. She's having eye surgery this afternoon and asked me to take care of her until Aunt April can get there."  
Shego nodded. " Alright." Was all she said. She left for the living area, aiming for the sofa.  
The guilt kept eating her away as she turned the television on to the reality shows. She tried paying attention to whatever show was on but was still thinking of her future. Of their future.  
Drakken walked out, fully clothed in a pair of khakis and a button down dress shirt. He figured if he was retiring he'd have to retire his lab coat as well.  
"Alright I'm heading out." He grabbed an apple from the fruit bin. "Mother is forcing me to take a ride from Ed." As if on cue, a loud heart attack inducing honk combined with rock music rang through the entire lair. Signaling his ride was finally here. Drakken pecked Shego on the cheek and raced out the door. She waved a soft goodbye as she heard the music quiet down.  
Shego nervously bounced her leg around. She was regretting her actions. Regretting why she hadn't told him. She grabbed her cell phone from her side and attempted to dial a number. But her fingers wouldn't obey. She could only put in the area code.  
Soon enough she brought up the courage to dial the rest of the numbers. The phone began to ring as she pressed the phone to her ear, biting her lip again. Someone picked up. "Yo, this is the Go residence. The Mego residence to exact. Whats up?" Shego gulped as her eyes examined the ceiling above. "Hello?" Mego, Shego's older brother, rang out.  
"Listen, whoever you are, if you're not gonna answer I'm going to hang up." As he had said he hung up immediately. Of course she hadn't given her brothers her new number. She didn't want them to bother her. But now she wanted to get a hold of her big brothers.  
She was ultimately devastated in herself for not speaking. She needed someone to talk to. She just couldn't talk to Drakken, not now anyway. What was she to do now?  
She flopped down onto the sofa, stumped. She kept looking at her brother's number trying work up the courage once again. But she couldn't. Tears, hot tear, began to drip down. She sniffed, trying to contain it all. Unconsciously, Shego wrapped her arm around her stomach protectively.  
"No." She said to herself. "I-I can't just lay here crying. That's not how a Go rolls." She wiped away her tears a bit. She stood up, still holding her stomach, and gripped her phone tightly.  
Shego walked in a rushed manner to her bedroom. She headed for the bedside table top drawer where she pulled out a ragged journal. She opened it and searched for an address. Once found she raced into the bathroom to reapply her eyeliner.  
After seven minutes, she left for the hovercraft and flu off. As she left the ground, she watched the clouds as they slowly changed in shape, staying as fluffy as fluffy can get. As she stared, she saw many different shapes manifest. A giraffe, a heart-like-shape, a dog, a baby…..wait. A baby? Oh god. She's already seeing babies! Thinking about them even!  
What was going to happen after the baby was born?  
She planned to be an instructor at Global Justice as she was offered a position. Was she going to have to give that up for the sake of her unborn child?  
As she was deep in thought, the hovercraft swerved from control. She snapped out of it and managed to get the contraption under her power, aside from almost crashing into a tree. She sighed in both relief and exhaustion. She was exhaustion due the early morning tummy troubles she had.  
"Keep it the fuck together, Shego." She cursed aloud.

Before she knew it she was sailing above Go City, her home. She gasped at how much more buildings have been built since she was there last. It seemed over crowded now. She could hardly see the spots she'd hang out at in her youth. The milkshake parlor was gone, Hego's favorite place to stop after school. Well at least it was. She didn't even see the comic shop where she used to take the twins to when they their allowances each month. Shego would even buy herself some Speedy comics.  
She smiled as she reminisced on the old days. But then her destination caught her field of vision. She swooped down onto a parking space next to a apartment complex. As she hopped out a couple people stared.  
"Shego," One man cheerfully shouted. "It's good to see ya' back!" Then he was on his way. She had no idea who he was but assumed it had been someone who'd been there for her hero days.  
She locked the controls to the hovercraft and began the long walk to her X on the map. She had to climb the stairs due to the lack of elevator service. She actually liked that. It reminded Shego of how much a run down place Go City, back then Stadt City, was. Elevators hardly worked and there were pot holes in almost every street. Now mostly everything worked.  
Shego began to ascend the stairs to floor three. She watched the steps below her, her feet following her body in full response. She examined how worn the steps were. They hardly looked blue anymore, if it were originally blue anyway. She wondered to herself. How much dirt and grim was collected over time. Wait ew. Why was she thinking about that?  
She broke her own thoughts as she reached the second floor. She turned the corner swiftly but slowly.  
Instead of focusing on the steps, she began to examine the concrete walls. Old, she thought. It reminded her of high school. The bumpy, sometimes scratchy surface. So much dust had always collected in those little grooves. It annoyed her to no end! Just like the trip up these steps. It seemed like an hour going up these stairs but really it had been only been two minutes.  
Traveling up the previous stair only took about five minutes to go up. But this one was like a agonizing family road trip. One that just goes on and on forever.  
Shego stopped and took a breath in, took a breath out. She began to walk once again. This time she reached the top step in no time. She turned to her left and went through the door with the big bold "3" printed on it. As soon as she entered, she began looking for the right room. Apartment 6B. Shego treaded down the hallway while she scrutinized the passing doors.  
But finally she reached her destination. Room 6B had a plaque embedded next to it reading "Magnus A. Go." Shego knocked quietly, barely audible at all. She waited a couple minutes before knocking again much louder this time. She could clearly hear footsteps coming forward. She stepped back a few inches as it came closer. The door opened a smidge and Shego began to tear up.  
Out stepped Shego's brother Mego who was draped in a tanktop and his boxers, with an accompanying bowl of Loopy Fruits. He went wide eyed in shock as he stared at his sister whom hadn't seen in awhile, willingly that is.  
"Shego? Uh, hey. Whats-" Mego began.  
Shego's tears became noticeable as they streamed down her cheeks. She huffed and pulled her arms from her sides sprung them around her older brother. She accidently knocked his cereal from his hands which splashed onto their feet.  
"Whoa, Shego w-whats wrong?" No response, she only sniffled into his shoulder. "Scarly hey, hey. Calm down, okay? Come on, let me get you inside. I've gotta clean this mess, alright?" He patted her hair as he brought her inside. 


	2. Chapter 2

**And now a message from our sponsor, the author, the slow ass writer:**

 **Updates are going to be every two weeks on Wednesdays. It gives me enough time to write, read over, re-write, then probably repeat steps 2-3 a few more times. I love detail and character development so I always like to look over to make sure. Also I've been caught up with Jane the virgin and The Flash. I like to prioritize my drama induced shows.**

 **But anyway, stay tuned for a little message at the end.**

Mego cleaned the mess up after he had gotten Shego on the sofa. He tossed the bowl into the kitchen sink then sat next to his weeping sister. She was hugging onto herself as she sat with her feet together in a criss-cross formation. Hego tried to place his arm around her but was too scared to do so. He thought she'd hate that and would end up pushing him away. Which was something that would always happen, upset or not.

But he just couldn't stand seeing his own baby sister crying helplessly. The last time she cried like this was five years, Hego thought. He instinctively rested his hand atop her shoulder instead, softly rubbing her in a stressful manner.

"Um," Hego spoke delicately. "Hey sis? Whats going on? You… Are you okay?" He stuttered out. Shego began to quiet down. She shook her head in response. "C'mon Scarly. You can tell me. You used tell me everything."

"I…." Shego sniffed. "No. I can't. I don't know if he even wants one."

Mego became confused. He wrapped his sister in a hug and said, "What? Who won't want what? Shego what do you mean?" Shego gulped hard. Her mouth was dry and sandpapery. She jerkingly shook her head.

"He-h-he… Shit." Once again, hot fresh tears fell. "Magnus I… I don't know what to do…." Mego, surprised with his real name being used, began to worry even more. His dark chocolate eyebrows knitted upwards, staying in sync with his emotions. He reeled in his arm and wiped some stray tears away.

"Sh-Scarlett. Scarlett please tell me what's wrong. I'm brother, which means I'm here for you." Mego's voice cracked. "I was there after PopPop passed away. I was there when you…. When the _accident_ happened. I'll _always_ be here for you. He-Harvey, Winny, Watty, and especially Gran." Shego hardly made a peep now, though still weeping. Mego sighed.

He stood and left a hand floating in his sister's face. "C'mon. A nap'll make you feel better." She took his hand and slowly, wobbly as well, got up from her spot on the sofa.

Mego led her to his bedroom. It was like any other bedroom. A simple twin sized bed with a kid's Spiderman comforter.

What a nerd, Shego thought, thoughts deadpanned. She smiled from one corner of her lips.

Posters of various shows aligned the beige walls. Power Rangers, The X-men, an old Captain America propaganda-like poster, and a few Green Day poster. There were even shelves of plushies and action figures. Over his bed were some family photos. Mego, believe it or not, is a big family man. He keeps all old family photos and possessions he can get.

Mego set his younger green sister down onto his bed. As a kid gesture, he took her boots off for her so she wouldn't have to bend. "Call me if you need anything, sis." Shego laid herself down, the Spiderman blanket enveloping her in a warm embrace. Within minutes, she was soundly asleep.

Back in the livingroom, Mego paced around as he dialed a number. He listed as it rung for what seemed like an eternity.

Then someone picked up. "Hello?" A deep voice sang out. "Hego, I need your help. Its…. Shego isn't acting like herself."

Hego took a moment to speak. "She isn't-" "No." Mego stated sternly.

"Then what's wrong?" Hego began to sound anxious.

"I don't know. She hardly said anything specific. That's why I called you. You could always get her say whatever is bugging her."

"I'll be right there." Hego immediately hung up.

Half an hour later, Shego was still in bed but now focusing at a single Yellow Ranger poster. That's why yellow is his favorite color…. Shego thought.

A heavy knock sounded from the apartment door. Mego raced from his kitchen island to the door and answered. Staring back at him was his taller tanned brother, Harvey Addison Go, AKA Hego. He donned a blank sky-blue t-shirt and some regular jeans, no rips or holes.

Hego walked, more like barged, in and looked around, searching for his green cladded sister.

"Scarlett is in my room." Mego said as he plopped down on the couch. He took a sip from what looked like whiskey. Hego blew past his brother's drinking session and instead made his way down the hall.

He quietly stood before the threshold. Shego was the opposite of Hego, not even knowing he was there. He walked in, his footsteps softly hitting the carpeted floor. Hego opened his mouth to speak but kept closing it as he didn't know what to say. He gulped down some air and sat beside his sister, making her jump in the process.

"Hey Greenie," Hego joked, trying to lighten the mood. Shego was the more pigmented of the Go family so the Wegos would always call her Greenie. It was picked up by Hego and their Grandmother soon after. "Magnus told me you weren't doing so well." Shego shifted in her spot, attempting to pull the covers from under Hego's bottom.

"Shego what's wrong?" No response, just silence. "Please tell _me_ , if not Mego." He begged her to speak. Shego sat up, removing the covers from her upper half.

"Harv… I-I," Shego stared down at her lap. "It's nothing" She shook her head and looked away.

"Shego I was forced to live with you for almost 19 years. I know you like the back of my hand. I always know when you're depressed or about to cry. Please tell me what's wrong so I can help you." The younger green girl uncovered herself, slightly looking towards her older blue brother.

She downed the welling tears as she began to speak. "I'm…. Scared, Harvey. Really fucking scared." Hego gaped at his sister as she confessed. "I don't know if drew wants….. Harvey I'm fucking pregnant and I don't know _how_ to tell Drew!"

"Scarlette…."

"I have no damn clue if he wants kids or if he would want to even marry me. I mean c'mon, I am a fucking bitch-"

Hego took his sister into an embracing hug."Don't say that about yourself, sissy. You are _not_ a bitch. You're a wonderful woman with…. Attitude problems is all." She began to sniffle into her brother's chest as he caressed her sleek black hair. Hego rested his chin on her head then continued. "But I'm sure Drew would wants the baby. He loves doesn't he? You aren't going to know until you tell him, Scarly."

Hego let go of Shego and helped her up. "Why not go take a warm shower? That always calms my nerves." Shego nodded and Hego lead her to Mego's connecting bathroom. He then took some of Mego's clothes out for Shego to wear, something baggy but fitting. He chose a pair of random sweatpants and a shirt and laid then on the bed. Then left for the living area.

As he entered the room, Mego jumped up, agitated with the wait and worry of sister. But Mego hadn't waited for his older sibling to talk. "She isn't going to-"

"That was years ago, so no. But uh," Hego paused. "She's scared."

"Why? Are they taking the pardons back on her?"

"What? No, no they aren't." Hego slipped a piece of his black hair behind his ear. "She's pregnant but is afraid to tell Drew. You know Drew, right? Her ex-boss, now boyfriend."

"Yup. Hate that blue ass scared jerk bag."

"Okay, give me your drink. You're getting cranky."

"What the fuck, no. I don't trust that guy with my baby sister. Plus he's like a gagillion years older than her!" Hego sighed irritatedly.

"Drew Lipsky is forty-five, three years older than me. Shego is turning thirty in four months. And not to mention, it's her life, Mego. Even if _you_ are disapproving of it."

As Hego was lecturing him, Mego snuck his way over to the sofa where Shego's phone had fallen earlier. He swiped it up and scrolled through her contacts.

"Wait wait wait! Magnus Ainsley Go, what the hell are you doing?" Hego yelled.

"I'm calling that freak. If Scarly is worried about this guy and any kind of future choices, then I'm worried."

The phone rang as Mego pressed his sister's cell to his ear. He began to pace the room while Hego frustratingly cleaned up Mego's alcoholic mess.

"Shit. Dumb voicemail." Mego cursed. "Be here. Go city, Lockwood apartments. Third floor, room 6B. I'll wait two hours." With that, he hung up.

Mego mentally ace palmed. "You know he hasn't met you before he's going to think you kidnapped Scarly, right?"

"Shut up. You're dumb."

 **Eeeeeeeey. Wassup. By the time this goes up I'm fucking tired as shit because it'll be 10:00 at fucking night.**

 **Also I'm going to explore some character development with Mego because he will actually be a significant part to the story. Hego will mostly be off taking care of the city, the Wegos will be in high school (AKA hell). I have a lot of the story planned out but I'm changing it along the way which why I take so long to write.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Early update because my mom is having surgery this Wednesday. Gotta be downtown all day.**

"I'm telling you, Mego. He's going to think this is some kind of ransom or something. He is an ex villain." Hego sighed, exasperated from Mego's actions. "Why did I even let you use her phone!? I-I just stood there while you-you…. fucking violated her property!"

"Oh shut up, Harv. You and me both know that if we let her she'd stay hidden from Dr. Blueberry and keep the kid from him. This was a good decision and you goddamn as hell know it." Hego rolled his crystal blue eyes at his brother, turning on his heel towards the connecting kitchen. He sat on a wooden stool and massaged his temple in frustration. "Look Harvey," Mego sighed. "I don't fucking like the guy, he's old looking and has a damn mullet-looking hair style. Like you said, he was villain. But what I say is he'll always be a villain. Even if he's awarded a nobel peace prize for saving the world again, he wouldn't change."

Mego plopped down on the sofa in a huff, grabbing his Xbox controller to fiddle with the joystick mindlessly. Just as everything cooled down between the two brothers, the only Go sister came walking in, displaying distraught within her facial features.

Hego stood up to hug her, paying no mind to her damp moppy hair. She hugged back in a true manner. After the refreshing hot shower she no longer felt like crying.

They disconnected from the brother-sister hug, Mego starring on on with concern. "Scarlett," The middle-sibling spoke. "Heg… Harv told me what you told him. And just to let you knoooow….." Mego trailed off as his look of concern flipped sides into a look of horror. "Is that my Yellow Ranger t-shirt?! What the fuck!?" Mego flipped out, Hego trying to calm him while Shego purposely stretched the arms out just piss her brother off.

"I got that a convention two years ago and I was gonna sell, never worn, in a few years!!"

"This is the shirt I guess Hego laid out for me. I had just put it on without a care. Sorry Mags." Mego looked on to his green skinned sister with fire in his eyes. "Buuut I am keeping this. Your anger is bringing me joy."

"The damn shirt would've costed me thirty dollars. I need to pay rent." Shego shrugged as she then ignored her brother's rampage.

"Ooookay. Let's just get you shit faced drunk and put you to bed. No need to stress our beloved sister out, right?" Hego led the younger to his bedroom, a bottle of whiskey cradled against his arm. He proceeded to then lock his brother in, dragging a slightly empty dresser in front of the door.

"Alright, he'll be nicer once he's drunk. Want to order a pizza using his credit card? I know his number.~" Hego, normally the moral hero he's come to be known, cooed as he waved the younger Go sibling's card. Shego nodded and smirked in response.

As Hego ordered the food, he couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting to mention something drastic, the something was just hiding in that thick head of his.

Twenty minutes had passed but still no delivery man. Well apartments can be confusing to deliver to, right, Shego thought as she watched Hego play some sort of low quality game. What was it? Crush Bande-hoot? Whatever, she didn't exactly care for video games all too much.

Just as she was getting caught up in her useless deep thinking, the doorbell sounded, a knock following its persistent pursuit. Hego, instead of letting Shego, went to answer the door, only assuming it was the delivery man.

He opened the door to a slightly shorter man, clad in a regular worker's uniform. His skin was a light shade of blue, a scar claiming his face as its territory. He donned an expression most notably saying "Who the hell are you!?" Although he ever said a word, just glared daggers into the larger's blue eyes.

Hego went dumbfounded as he recalled the whole Mego stealing Shego's cell situation.

"Hello, I am guessing you were called by a wimpy raspy man-child?"

"Where is she. I swear if you are hurting her-"

"Don't worry. My sister is safe-" With that, the blue man brushed by him.

"Shego?" The aforementioned woman peeked out from over the couch, seemingly trying to mess the game up. Her eyes widened as she realized who'd call her name. None other than Drew Theodore P. Lipsky, or mostly referred as Drakken. The said man rushed over and embraced his lover into his arms.

"Oh thank god you're okay! That phone call was worry sum and mother wasn't making it even better." Hego shut the door and trotted over to the couple.

"How d-did you know I was here….?" Shego wrapped her arms around the man.

"Uuuuh yeaaah," That missing light bulb lit up finally in the back of the behemoth man's head. "Maggy took your phone and called him-"

"Yeah I called you! Just to complain and how you'll never earn my trust an'-an', um, shit." Mego yelled from his enclosed room.

"Aaaand he's drunk. Okay, well do the thing Scarly while I make sure our dear brother doesn't get alcohol poisoning." Hego patted the other man's shoulder, reassuring he's got his trust and approval.

Drakken sat next to the now timid young woman, kissing her forehead in relief.

"I was worried. Mother kept saying it sounded like a kidnapping." Drakken held his lover's hand as she avoided eye contact. Shego gulped some air into her lungs. "I didn't know what to think. ….Shego?"

"Drak….. Drew. I came here on my own. The big guy is my oldest brother and the scrawny one you heard yelling is my older brother by three years. I didn't tell because….. It was a spur of the moment. Sorta…" Shego explained. Hego walked out with their drunkard brother in tow.

"Shego, you could've told me you were going to your brothers."

"N-no. It was kinda…… I don't know." She hugged herself, still looking away.

"Y'know," Mego began. "You are a dick, Mr. Blueberry-scar face."

"Ignore him. I'm grabbing his inhaler before the vomiting. Yay for drunk brothers."

"Noo. But like. Sscarlet tell Blueberry. Doooo ittt. Do it baby sisss." Mego drawled out.

"Tell me what, Shego? What is, your uh, highly intoxicated brother talking about?" Drakken pressed on.

Shego looked down at her lap, pondering what to say. She could feel Drew's eyes on her and her brothers' existence baring down sharply. Drew placed his hand on her shoulder but Shego simply knocked it off, nervous and scared.

"Sheggy is preggy." Mego muttered drunkenly. Shego thought she was the only one who'd heard. She sight when no one said a thing.

"W-wait, what?" Nope. Too late. Thanks Magnus, Shego shakingly thought.

"Uh, yeah. I'm going to go take him the bathroom, bye. I am in no part associated in this." Hego slipped away with Mego in his grasp.

"Shego? What was that toothpick talking about?" Drakken moved in closer to the woman. Shego looked at the leg next to her's, afraid to tell him herself. "Is… Is everything okay?"

Unconsciously, she shook her head softly. She bit her inside lip and finally stared back at the man she loved.

"I….." Shego choked out. "We're going to be, um, p-parents." Drakken looked at her with eyes gleaming but expression dull. Oh shit, I knew it, She thought. He doesn't want the baby! I should've known! Cr-

The green woman stopped mid thought as she felt another's presence wrapped around her. He had a visible smile upon his face. He seemed as he was trying fight off tears. But not Shego. She broke down in his arms, grateful for his reaction.

They stayed there for what felt like eternity.

 **Quick note: I am not implying Mego is an alcoholic, I'm just saying he has the habit to drink instead of talk. I honestly thought of it from my cousin's old habit of not going to someone but instead of drinking. I just wanted develop his character as he is going to be kinda significant Just as the other Go brothers are.** **But anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Happy 4th if you celebrate!**


	4. SHORT HIATUS

SHORT HIATUS

Uh yeah... This'll be an interesting story. Enjoy?

So unfortunately I broke my laptop. I took my hole puncher and threw in frustration. I always feel better after throwing, snapping(a pencil), or ripping something which what I was trying to accomplish(yes I know, not healthy but I'm poor as hell and can't get a therapist or whatever). I kinda get angry and annoyed fast... But anyway, I threw the hole puncher at my wall but instead it hit my laptop which was laying open on my bed close where I was aiming. So yeah... all it does is make static looking images now. I fucking messed up. Oh well it did last for 3 years so that's an accomplishment.

Now, secondly, I did lose half of chapter 4 of Motherhood. I had it all written on this memo pad type of app so that I could write on the go because as of this saterday(July 22nd) I'll be heading to camp. Well now its basically gone unless I can recover it. My habit of when something I've been working on is gone, I tend to give up on salvaging it. But this time I plan to do whatever I can to get it back. My friend's dad is somewhat skilled in technology-stuff and has actually replaced his wife's phone screen. So can just pay him 20$ to replace it for me. He's kinda cheap.

Now I was going to rewrite it on my phone then publish it through the mobil website but, uh, yeah. I broke it. Literally this morning. After I have unload this, and hour before I broke my fucking phone. My cousin was irritating me with turning it to boomerang, a channel we don't have, and he annoyed me to the point of throwing my phone on my blanket that then bounced off and broke on the hot glue gun. Yeah I don't think I'm getting a new phone for while, ya know? So the glass bits have, and is rn, coming off and pricking my thumb lightly. Well that's gonna fly with me when writing.

In short, I can not write nor publish until I can either get a new one and or a replacement screen for both my phone and laptop. I'm sorry, but this has to happen. I cant work in discomfort because that'll then cause me to just drop everything and abandon it permanently. I don't want to do that so I'm taking a break. It'll give me time to finally work on Kp: Back at it and my comic Jrney.

-Doodles away~


	5. Definite hiatus, so sorry

I will no longer update "Motherhood". I have lost the 1 1/2 chapters I've written due to technical difficulties(phone sd card was a bitch). I tried to recovering the pdf version the completed chapter, however it did not work. I would've uploaded that finished chapter sooner if it weren't for school getting in the way. I may pick this story back up in a future date, but for now its over.

I am so sorry to those who were waiting for so long.


End file.
